Podcasts Oficiais de LOST/4 de Maio, 2007
__FORCETOC__ |preview= |data=04 de Maio, 2007 |duracao=24:28 |apresentadores=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof e Kris White |entrevistados=Ninguém |link=http://ll.media.abc.com/podcast/audio/abc/Lostpodcast_20070504.mp3 }} Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof comentam Anthony Cooper é de fato o Sawyer Original. A quanto tempo Damon e Carlton sabiam? * Sabiamos há um bom tempo que tinha sido um dos cruzamentos mais fortes. O que era bastante óbvio, as pessoas já deveriam ter se dado conta disto. Que foi um assunto deliberadamente evitado em podcast para não deixar escapar. * Uso da palavra "golpe" cedo demais. * Cruz impelirá a narrativa pelo resto da temporada. Locke está pronto para realizar a missão dada por Ben retornando com o corpo de seu pai nas costas -- ele realmente segue as coisas ao pé da letra! Parece que Richard Alpert está subvertendo Ben * Chama Locke, senta com ele, diz que Ben queria o envergonhar, e da a ele o arquivo. Os Outros têm que ter uma rede de informações enorme ao longo do mundo. Ou só Mikhail. * Alpert é como Iago, manipulando as pessoas. * Ou Alpert realmente acredita em Locke; "nós estávamos esperando por você." Locke foi curado de sua paralisia em um segundo. Preview do Episódio Locke chegará com o corpo de seu pai e então pressionará Ben por respostas. Finalmente, respostas! Alpert aparecerá novamente Será Ben o homem por trás da Cortina? Sim, ou não! * Referências ao Mágico de Oz * Nós saberemos o quão poderosos os Outros são * Saberemos mais sobre Jacob * Saberemos também muito sobre Ben Questões dos Fãs Tom estava falando uma frase de Alvar Hanso no episódio da 2ª Temporada? * Sim. Esta frase de Hanso veio de seu website * Então, os Outros têm uma conexão à Fundação de Hanso * Sem falsos comerciais da Hanso este ano. "Graças a Deus" Por que Damon e Carlton pareciam deprimidos no podcast de 30 de Abril? * Coisas pessoais; eles tinham acabado de terminar a temporada, foram apanhados pela popa * "depressão pós-parto" -- na calmaria antes de começarem a falar da quarta temporada com os escritores Sem macacos na Ilha. Porque não? * Questão presciente. "Joop o macaco" era parte dos experimentos que a Hanso estava conduzindo. Joop tinha 150 anos de idade. Irá aparecer na série. Vindo da misteriosa ilha de Julio Verne. * Joop é a saída de emergência do episódio de cancelamento. Se a série de repente for cancelada, Joop irá aparecer sentado numa cadeira fumando um cachimbo, e então irá revelar todos os segredos da série. * Brincadeira, eles nunca terão macacos embora seja muito favorável seu uso na série. Questão sobre "Carnívoro" * É uma brincadeira. ABC deverá rodar a série este outono para permitir que a 4ª Temporada de LOST seja exibida inteiramente durante a primavera de 2008. Podcasts após o fim da temporada? * Talvez alguns. Need to ask the "powers that be" * Damon e Carlton tiram férias no mês seguinte à exibição do episódio final. Talvez após isso, para ajudar a encher este nulo até a primavera de 2008 quando Lost retorna. * Nós estaremos na Comic-Con com um painel novamente, isto será um pouco de pod-cast. Algumas perguntas retóricas, não respondidas Quando Lost for cancelado, haverá tempo suficiente para permitir que a série tenha um final digno? * Não há muitas chances de que a série termine a meio-passo como "Carnival" * Esperamos que a série termine propriamente sem precisar ser cancelada * Ainda está em negociação o término da série. Damon e Carlton querem ter o número preciso de episódios que faltam para facilitar o desenvolvimento e fechamento da série. Lost é diferente de séries como "Grey's Anatomy". Porque obrigatoriamente tem um começo, meio, e fim. E o Pássaro do Hurley? Era um pássaro em seu passado? * Um pássaro misterioso. Estava ele realmente chamando seu nome? * Pássaro tradicionalmente visto nos finais das temporadas * Não estava no passado de Hurley. Seria muito grande para viver em Los Angeles Chris -- o cara que abre e fecha os podcasts -- tem ele um emprego de verdade ou somente faz podcasts? * Sim, ele faz outros podcasts. para "Ugly Betty", e "Grey's Anatomy" * Outros podcasts não respondem a questões, os produtores somente discutem o seriado (Grey's Anatomy)ou os "talentosos" (atores) conversam sobre o seriado (Ugly Betty) * Chris é responsável por editar essas discussões desses meta-podcasts Category:Podcasts